Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless remote controlled electronic system for a vehicle, and more particularly to an electronic system for remotely controlling components, e.g., a horn and/or lights, of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
For many, cars are more than a means of transportation; they are part of one's self-image. However, given today's mass-produced cookie-cutter cars imbuing a car with one's personality is not an easy task.
Lack of personalization options from car manufacturers hasn't stopped those with the desire, cash, and skill to install accessories (e.g., designer wheels, musical horns, etc.), from adding and modifying various components of their automobiles, thereby injecting some much-needed personality. Such individuals have turned the aftermarket automotive accessory market into an industry that is estimated to be worth over $300 billion, and the demand for after-market automotive accessories is steadily increasing.
Some accessories, particularly those that are electrical, require a level technical know-how to successfully and safely install. Given the difficulty of installing such accessories, some of those who may desire such accessories may be deterred from installing those accessories. For example, for devices that need to be actuated when inside or driving the vehicle, such as a car horn, a light, a physical electrical connection conventionally needs to be established to actuate the device. For example, typically if a car horn that is to be used while driving the car is installed, the horn may be located within the engine compartment. To turn on or turn off the device, electrical wiring would need to run through the firewall such that the wiring connects an actuator within the passenger compartment with the device within the engine compartment. Drilling through the firewall is difficult and may pose a safety hazard since doing so might compromise its integrity.
Consequently, a continuing need exists for accessories for vehicles (e.g., cars, boats, etc.) that are more easily and readily installed without necessitating complicated wiring.